Who is she?
by KLF Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: A girl is helping Derek's pack Kill the Alpha pack but no one knows who she is. She always wears a mask and calls herself Angelo Della Morte. Only one person really knows who she is and why she is here. Derek/OC Stiles/Jackson Ethan/Danny Isaac/Cora Bad summary i know but give it a chance please
1. Chapter 1

**?POV**

I watch in the shadows as Kali one of the female alpha holds a pipe in Derek. I smile evilly behind my mask then jump down tackling her. I snatch the pipe out of Derek and shove it through Kali while she is down and hold it there smirking.

"How does it feel Kali to have a pipe shoved through you" I ask as she gasps for breathe. Out the corner of my eye I can see Ennis coming at me. When he gets close enough I kick him back and he flies into the wall across the room. I laugh and twist the pipe in her causing her to scream.

"Who are you" Deucalion asks turning to me. I smirk and say "Angelo Della Morte "

"Why are you here" Deucalion asks. "To kill you all" I reply simply

"You can't kill me I'm to powerful" he laughs

"We'll see Deucalion." I say smirking "Cora come here" I call her as I twist the pipe in Kali still smirking. Cora gets up walking to me hesitantly and I smile when she stops in front of me shaking.

"Kill her become powerful and get revenge for years of torture they have caused you" I whisper in her ear then back away as she starts to remember the torture they put her through.

She starts growling and her eyes start to glow amber as she leans over Kali. She raises her hand claws extended ready to slash her throat. I turn and kick Deucalion back when he trys to stop her. He lands by a unconscious Ennis and gets up running at me again. I grab him by the throat and throw him out the window just as Cora leans her head back and roars loudly.

"Thank you" she says smiling at me with red eyes. I flash mine and disappear with Kali's body.

**CPOV**

"Kill her! Become powerful and get revenge for years of torture they have caused you" she whispers in my ear then back away. Just as I start to remember the torture they put me through. I remember her stabbing and cutting me repeatedly and bathing me in wolfs bane.

I raise my hand letting my claws extend then slash her throat killing her. I feel her power rushing through me. I feel myself changing I feel pure power flowing through me. I lean my head back and roar loudly.

"Thank you" I say knowing my eyes are glowing red. I jump a little when I see her flash purple and red eyes then disappear. I don't mean her eyes flashed purple then red, I mean half her eye was red and **the** other half purple. I wonder what we are going to do with her body but when I turn her body is gone and so is Ennis.

"Derek" I say quietly walking over to my brother. I see he is passed out from blood loss so I pick him up and put him in bed.

"Who is she" I wonder out loud then go back to working out but keep and eye on Derek as well.

When I finished working out I went and took a shower washing away dirt, sweat, and Derek's blood. I dry off and put on a pair of skinny jeans, a red skin tight shirt, and red and Nike's then put my hair in a high ponytail. I come downstairs and go get a snack from the frig just as Derek wakes up groaning.

"Cora" he croaks out quietly. I walk in his room and sit beside him on the bed. I hand him a bottle of water and a sandwich which he gladly scarf down.

"Thanks" I nod and ask him " Are you still hurting". he shakes his head no then gets ups.

"I'm going to take a shower" he says then goes in the bathroom and I hear the water turn on.

**The Alpha Pack Home**

**Ethan**

We all walked in all angry but hurt was only evident on Ennis face. When we got in the living room Kali's body was hanging from the ceiling upside down.

Ennis growl loudly eyes flashing red. He jumps up and cuts his mate down then lowers her to the floor gently.

"Who did this" Aidan growls angerly but if you look in his eyes you see joy.

"A bitch who calls herself Angelo Della Morte" Deucalion says and sits down on the couch.

"Angel of Death" I say and it brings back a powerful memory.

Aidan and I had a sister and older sister but Kali killed her.

We refused to join Deucalion at first and a week later him and Kali came back. Aidan and I were running through the woods when we smelled them and blood a lot of it. We ran to it and saw our sister with 8 branches through her and Kali standing over her laughing and Deucalion leaning against a tree.

"Will you join us now or everyone in this town will feel what I can do" Deucalion smirks as I walk over to my sister who is barely alive breathing roughly.

"I lo..ve y..yo.u Ai..dan Ethan remember that" she says and that was the last breath she took.

"I'll join you just don't hurt anybody else" Aidan and I say at the same time holding back tears.

"Come on let's go" he says and walking away with Kali leading him but before I left I took the two necklaces from around my sisters neck. One said Angelo Della Morte which is the one I wear. The other one was a golden wolf and Aidan wears that one.

I growled at the same time Aidan does maybe he remember to. Deucalion looks at us and takes it we are mad about Kali.

"Do you want to take her down for what she did to Kali" Deucalion asks and Ennis growls out a yes but me and Aidan just sit there with red eyes angry.

"Good because we are going to draw her out and kill her then kill the McCall kid" Deucalion says but I stop listening after a while wondering if our sister could really be alive. I was brought out of my thoughts by Aidan pulling me to our room.

"What did he say I zoned out" I ask him and sit on the bed.

"We are going to draw Derek out in the woods hoping she shows up and Ennis you and I will keep people from interfering while he kills her" Aidan explains and I nod then text his phone so Deucalion can't hear

Ethan- Do you think she is our sister  
Aidan- yes but how our sister was killed by that bitch Kali im glad she is dead  
Ethan- Me 2.. And I don't know maybe she isn't our sister and the name was a coincidence  
Aidan- Maybe but I have a feeling its not a coincidence  
Ethan- I don't maybe

I stop texting Aidan and text start texting Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek**

I was fresh out the shower trying to remember what happened after the pipe was took out of me.

"Cora, what happen after the pipe was removed and you smell different" I ask and she smiles and sits on the couch next to Isaac

"Wait what pipe" Isaac asks sitting up straighter on the couch.

"Ok I am going to start from the beginning so we can catch Isaac up" Cora says and points to the chair telling me to sit down. I sit down and wait for her to start.

She explains everything to Isaac and I. We both growl when she says she was tortured.

"Wait.. What did you say her name was" I ask when I stop growling

"She called herself Angelo Della Morte. It Italian for.." I cut her off saying "Angel of Death". The name brought back a memory i can never forget

**_Flashback_**

_I was out running one night when I was attacked by a passing alpha. He attacked me and I passed out from blood loss. I woke up in a strange room shirtless and smelling food from downstairs. I got up and walked downstairs looking around the empty house._

_When I walked in the kitchen I saw the most beautiful girl cooking. She had black hair with a white strip going down the middle like a skunk._

_"Your finally awake and healed" she says looking up at me smiling with beautiful blue eyes. She walks over to me and hands me a plate with 2 steaks and says eat._

_I sit down and eat but when she sits down across from me._

_"Who are you" I ask as I eat "You can call me Lex, Derek" she says smiling_

_"How do you know my name" I ask and she hands me my wallet._

_"Why did you help me" I asks and she looks down before looking up again_

_"I felt a connection to you and the wolf I was chasing was causes trouble." She says looking me in the eyes and I feel something pulling me towards. The next thing I know I have her on the table kissing her and she is missing a shirt. I saw a tattoo on her chest that said Angelo Della Morte._

_I picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. I threw her on the bed and crawled over her taking her pants off. I woke up the next morning naked and alone._

**_Memory ends_**

"Cora what color were her regular eyes" I asks hoping that it could be Lex

"Umm.. I don't know I wasn't paying attention to them" she says looking at me curiously. "Shit" I say placing my head in my hands

"Derek why do you want to know that" she asks as Isaac looks confused

"I met a girl in New York named Lex she saved me from a alpha that almost killed me. She hand a tattoo across her chest that said Angelo Della Morte and she was my mate" I say looking up

"Oh Derek" she says and hugs me "So you think that girl was your mate" Isaac asks and I nod my head. My phone starts ringing and I see its Boyd so I answer it "Boyd"

"Not quite right" I hear Deucalion says and I growl

"Where is Boyd" I growl out. "He's about to died just like Kali died unless you save him" he says and I could hear the smile in his voice

"Where are you" I say still growling "The woods on the preserve better come quick" I crush my phone in anger and get up running outside towards the woods but I can faintly here Cora to call Scott

**Scott**

I was at home doing my homework when my phone rung it was Isaac.

"Yeah" I answer

"Deucalion has Boyd in the woods near the preserve" he says before my phone dies. I lock the door to my room then open my window and jump out the window running towards the preserve.

I hear growling and drop to all fours running faster. One of the alpha's grab me and throws me back into a tree. I groan and he walks up to me grabbing me ny the throat picking me up. I pull my foot back and kick off him doing a backwards flip landing on my feet. I run at him while he is getting up and kick him back down.

I punch and claw at him until he kicks me off and I land at the edge of the pond. He goes to pounce on me but I roll out the way and get up digging my claws in his back holding him down. I place my other hand on the back of his head holding it in the water.

He struggles to come up for air but I just push on his head harder. I hear his heart speed up as he panics eventually he stops struggling and his heart slows until it stops. I can hear better, I can see better, I can smell better, I feel stronger, I feel pure power flowing through me.

I stand up and run to where I heard the growling but when I get there I see Deucalion laying on the ground dead. Derek, Isaac, Boyd, and Cora are surrounding him.

"Who killed him" I ask walking up and joining them

"A girl wearing a mask with ninja clothing" Boyd says shrugging

"Scott how did you become a Alpha so fast" Derek asks

"The big alpha dude attacked me while I was on the way to help and I killed him" I say looking at him.

"Where is the body" Derek asks "Back there by the pond" I point in the direction of the pond

"Go get him and bring him so we can get rid of him along with Deucalion" he says but we start smelling smoke and look back and see the forest is on fire and headed towards us


	3. Chapter 3

**?POV**

I watch as Derek, Cora, and Isaac get ready to fight Deucalion for Boyd, who is hanging upside down by a tree.

"Give us Boyd" Derek tells Deucalion

"You can have him" he says as he steps aside and Isaac walks up to get him but Decalion kicks him back adding "If you can get past me"

Derek growls and runs at Deucalion ready to attack but when he gets close enough he is thrown back. He lands on Isaac as he is getting up. I hop down on the branch Boyd is on just as Cora runs at Deucalion growling but she gets thrown back just as easy. I extend my claws and cut Boyd down and lower him to the ground.

Derek, Cora, and Isaac run at him together only to be thrown back into a tree. I come behind Deucalion and he turns around just as I kick him across the forest. He goes through a few trees then he gets up running at me. He swipes his claws at me but I jump up and kick off hs shoulder causing him to fly to the ground.\

"You can't beat me Deucalion" I say giggling and as Derek, Cora, Isaac, and Boyd watch me. I pick him up by the hair and throw him across the forest and he slides to a stop growling. I take out a blindfold and put it on

"What is she doing" I hear Isaac asking anybody

"I'm evening up the fight for Deucalion" I say then duck when Deucalion tries to attack me from the back. I kick his feet from under him and hop on his back digging my claws in him deeply causing him to roar loudly.

"What's wrong Deucalion?" I taunt him "You took my family away from me I just want revenge and you're going to pay" I lift his head with one hand and place my claws at his throat "with your life" I slash his throat then get up taking the blindfold off and disappear just as Scott come out the woods.

**Derek**

"Go get him and bring him so we can get rid of him along with Deucalion" I say but we start smelling smoke and look back and see the forest is on fire and headed towards us.

"RUN idiots" Cora shouts behind her as she runs. We all start running behind Cora fast dodging trees as the fire spreads behind us. Just as we make it out the woods it starts raining hard and we hears fire trucks coming this way.

"Lets get out of here before they get here" I say and drop to all fours running towards my house and they are following. We make it to my apartment and walk in and see Stiles sitting on my couch watching TV.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE" I growl at him and he starts laughing

"Stop yelling I hear just fine Sourwolf and I got bored at my house" Stiles says. "That still doesn't explain why you are at my house" I growl

"Well I went to Scotts but he wasn't there so I figured he was here. When I got here the door was open so I came in and started watching TV." Stiles explains then asks "What where you guys doing anyway?

"The alpha pack took Boyd and Deucalion and the big dude is dead" Scott says from behind me

"Actually Kali is dead she was killed earlier" Cora corrects Scotts and goes to change into dry clothes and so does Isaac. I pull off my shirt and go in my room changing into a wife beater and shorts.

"So Cora killed Kali that's why she's and Alpha" Scott asks and Boyd justs sits there gasping. I sat down and told him them what Cora told me happened.

"So the ninja was wearing a mask was it white mask and made like the Phantom of the Opera mask" Stiles asks. " Yes how did you know" I asks

"Because its right behind you" he says pointing behind us and the masks is hanging there. How the hell did that get there I ask myself looking around

"Hello Derek" I hear the voice I haven't heard in a very long time

"Lex" I turn to her smiling and she runs and jumps wrapping her arms and legs around me. I kiss her and she kiss me back smiling.

"So you're the one that left Derek" Cora says

"Why did you leave Lex" I ask a little hurt

"I had to because Deucalion had to be stopped and I didn't want you hurt" she says

"Alexandria" Stiles interrupts and I just want to rip his throat out. Wait how does he know her name and I don't

"Genim I have missed you" she says unwrapping from around me and walks over to him. Her eyes starts to glow red and purple and if you look closely you can see a green thin line as well. Stiles takes off his shirt and she places her hand over his heart. Black veins go down her arm and into Stiles and his eyes start to glow purple and he grows claws and fangs.

When his hairs starts to turn black like Lex with a white patch in his hair. You can see his muscles more than before and he looks like he could be her brother.

"What did you do to Stiles" Scott asks

"I gave him back his wolf" she says smiling and stiles stands up back to normal.

"Hello brother I have missed you" she says and hugs him

"Stiles doesn't have a sister and what do you mean you gave back his wolf" Scott says

"I can borrow your wolf to increase my power and yes he does" Lex says

"Scott I do have a sister I just never mentioned her because she is suppose to be dead. I moved here two years before the Hale fire so you don't know that I haave two brother either" Stiles says smirking at a gaping Scott

"Guys before I came here I met a couple witching that helped me with something" she says looking at Boyd

"Why are you looking at me like that" Boyd asks. "I smell and see the sadness rolling of you at the loss of Erica" Lex smiles when all our expressions change to one of sadness. Why did she have to bring that up but everyone head snap up and look at the door when we hear heels coming this way. We think it may just be Lydia but we get the surprise of our lives when Erica walks in grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ethan**

We were lined up in the woods making sure no one got passed us. Deucalion was going to try and kill the girl I think maybe Aidan and I sister. I decide to leave and walked to Danny's house so I could see my boyfriend. I made it to his house and saw the door to his balcony was open so I climb the side of the wall and walked in.

"Hey Danny" I say walking in and he jumps a little and his heart speeds up. It starts to rain just as I shut the doors

"Dammit Ethan I told you not to do that again" he says and throws his pen at me which I dodge and walk over to him. He is on the computer doing something for school so I grin and wrap my arms around him and kiss his neck sucking a lil receiving a moan.

"Ethan… I..mmm…trying.. To work" he moans out but I ignore him and keep doing it. I keep sucking on his neck giving him a hickey and I find my hands sliding under his shirt playing with his nipples. He moans leaning his head back and I smile knowing he is mine now. He turns around in the chair and stands up.

He pushes me back on the bed and crawls over me straddling my lap kissing me. I place my hands on his waist kissing him back. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I open my mouth letting him explore my mouth. I ground my hard on into him and he moans pulling back.

"Wow so eager already" Danny says and rubs his fingers across my nipples. I moan quietly but stop when Danny tenses up on me and gets a faraway look in his eyes. I shake him a little but he doesn't snap out of his so I try calling his name but nothing works. I lay him on the bed and call Aidan and wait for him to answer.

"Hello" Aidan answers

"Hey Aidan something is wrong with Danny he froze up and has a faraway look in his eyes. He want respond to anything I say" I rush out quickly getting worried

"Calm down Ethan I'll be there in a minute and Deucalion and Ennis are dead" he says but I'm to worried about Danny to process the last part

"Ok hurry up I'm worried Aidan, I love him" I say hanging up and watch Danny. His eyes close and a smile is on his face

"Danny Danny" I call shaking him a little but he still doesn't respond. After a while Aidan pulls up in his Navigator then runs in the house towards Danny room finding me holding Danny.

"Ethan go get in the car we are taking him to the hospital" Aidan says bursting through the door. I carry Danny outside and get in the back seat still holding him. Aidan gets in and starts the car speeding to the hospital. Halfway to the hospital Danny wakes up smiling.

"Where are we going" Danny asks sitting up and I pull him into a hug as Aidan stops the car

"What's wrong with you" Danny asks rubbing his hand through my hair calming me down

"You zoned out on me and wouldn't snap out of it for a 40 minutes so we were carrying you to the hospital" I said and kissed him which he gladly returned saying "I'm sorry"

"Do you know were Derek Hale live at" He asks us and we nod looking at him "Can you take me there" he asks again

"How do you know Derek Hale and Why do you want to go there" Aidan and I ask at the same time

"I have a surprise for you both" he says and kisses me as Aidan turns the car around driving to Derek's place.

* * *

**Boyd**

I watch as Erica steps into the room grinning and I run over and pick her her spinning her around smiling.

"I missed you Erica" I say then kiss her deeply which she gladly returns. I put her down and Derek, Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Cora pull Erica into a group hug saying they missed her as well. Cora and Erica because good friends while we were locked in the fault before they killed her. When they pull back Erica walks back over to me and I put a arm around her holding her close.

"Thank you Alexandria" I say and she nods and sits on Derek's lap when he sits down. Cora comes back downstairs and throws me and Scott a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I take them and go in the bathroom to change out of the wet clothes. I come out the bathroom and sit on the couch pulling Erica into my lap. Isaac and Cora sit between Scott and Stiles as we watch TV.

"Genim throw me your phone" Alexandria says and he throws it to her. She starts messing with it then she smiles and throws it back to Stiles.

"What did you do" Stiles asks her

"We are having a pack meeting to introduce me because I don't think Derek is going to let me go." she says smiling and starts giggling when Derek says "You're damn right"

"I invited Lydia and Allison over and they said yes." Alexandria says and I see Scott smile brightly at the mention of the hunter chick.

We all go quiet when we here a SUV pull up and hear three doors slam. The smell drifts up this way and we smell the Alpha twins and Danny coming this way. We all growl except Stiles, Alexandria, and Erica they sit there still watching TV like they aren't aware of anything. They twins finally walk in opening the door and I go to attack but I feel something holding me back like imaginary chains.

I look around and every one else has a confused look but Erica, Stiles and Alexandria. Alexandria and Stiles walk up to the twins and smile.

"Alex, Genim" the twins whisper out quietly and Alexandria and Stiles nod. The twins pull them into a hug and start crying saying "I missed you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Derek**

"Alex, Genim" the alpha twins whisper out quietly and Alex and Stiles nod. The twins pull them into a hug and start crying saying "I missed you"

"I think those maybe the brothers Stiles was talking about" Scott says and we all look at him like he is stupid. I don't see how he became a alpha and I wonder why I don't want to kill him. I can understand why I don't want to kill Cora she is family but Scott is just another alpha on my territory. I want to kill the Alpha twins but because they are related to my mate my wolf is holding me back he doesn't want his mate hurt.

"How are you alive we watched you die" the twins say together after they stop crying. The thought of my mate being dead caused me to growl.

"I'll tell you the story when the others get here and do you want to give up your alpha power to join this pack" she asks and I wonder how you can give up your alpha power.

"Isn't that impossible for a wolf to give up being an alpha. We only became and alpha so they wouldn't hurt anybody else and we will gladly give it up if we could" Aidan says and Ethan nods

"It isn't impossible when you have a sister like me. Take off your shirt Aidan and Ethan do you ever wear a shirt" Aidan takes his shirt off as Ethan says "I wear a shirt to school"

She places her hand over there hearts and her eyes start to glow purple and red as their eyes start to glow red. Black veins leave their body traveling up her arms and we watch in amazement as their eyes slowly faded from red to purple like stiles did. She leans her head back and roars at the new power and her eyes change. Her eyes are purple with red around the outside and the pupils is green. She smiles and walks over to the guy that came in with her brothers.

"Danny do you want it" she asks he nods taking his shirt off. She places his hand on his chest and the black veins go down her arm into him. His eyes are closed as he grows claws and canines growling a little. Lydia and Allison walks in just as she pulls back and walks over to sit back on my lap and Danny opens his eyes and they are amber colored.

"Wait Danny's eyes are amber but Stiles and the twins have purple eyes. Why?" I ask very confused and so is everyone else

"Why is Danny a wolf and were is Stiles" Allison asks looking around

"What do you mean Stiles has purple eyes Stiles isn't even a werewolf" the twins say together "And I want to know why Danny is a wolf also" Ethan asks

"Who is that cutey" Lydia asks pointing at Stiles and I hear one of the twins growl quietly when Lydia asks Stiles "Do you want to go out sometimes". Every stifles a laugh except Allison and one of the twins I think is Aidan who is growling.

"No thanks your not my type" Stiles says rejecting her and Scott's mouth drops open

"What is your type then" Lydia asks hiding the shock at being rejected

"Guys" Stiles says simply and at that one word everyone mouths drops. I never would have thought he was gay I also would have never thought he was a wolf.

"Can someone answer my question" Allison asks "And ours" the twins say "Mine too" I say raising a finger

"Ok Allison, Derek, Aidan, and Ethan for me to answer your question you have to hear a story. Now sit so I can tell the story." Alex says and Allison goes and sits on Scotts lap, Lydia sits next to Aidan on the couch. Ethan sits on the recliner pulling Danny onto his lap.

"Ok, this story starts 24 years ago in a small town located in Virginia. There a woman married a werewolf and became pregnant with his first child but she became sick. The doctors tried every medicine they could think of then they finally tried wolfs bane and it worked. She had to take it everyday until she had the baby. You may think it would hurt the baby considering it was a werewolf but instead it didn't it made the baby stronger. The baby was finally born black hair with a white strip going down the middle like a skunk and they named her Alexandria. Five years after she was born her werewolf powers came but her eyes glowed purple instead of the normal amber color. They realized it was a side effect of the wolfs bane it absorbed into her bloodstream making her immune to it.

The same thing happened with her next pregnancy she got sick except she was pregnant with twins meaning she had to take twice the amount of wolfs bane. They were born and named Aidan and Ethan. The woman fell pregnant a third time when the twins were 3 months and she got sick again same thing happened took wolfs bane until she had the baby and they turned out the same as the other and he was named Genim his hair black with a white patch in his hair" she says looking around and everyone is shocked except said children

"Ok that is one part and Derek does that answer your question" she asks and I nod wanting to hear the rest

"Why do you and him have hair like skunks but they don't" Lydia asks pointing at Alex and Stiles then at the twins

"We have hair like our father" alex says pointing at her and Stiles "and they have hair like our mother" she says pointing at the twins and Lydia nods

"Ok next part of the story starts now. Deucalion came to our house with Kali demanding we give him Aidan and Ethan because they could combine forming one wolf. Our parents said no and they left and we thought for good. I was out running one day I was 14 when Kali attack me and shoved 8 branches through me holding me to a tree as I coughed up blood. Aidan and Ethan were out running because it was they're 9th birthday and they smelled the blood. They ran to where I was and Kali left me go as I slide to the forest floor still coughing up blood. Deucalion came out and asks the twins to join him or he would destroy the whole town.

I told them I love them and to always remember that and everything went blank. I died that day. I woke up 3 days later surrounded by witches they brought me back and said I had to help them kill Deucalion. I gladly agreed and they gave me the power to borrow power from any supernatural creature. I took some of the there powers but not all. I went back home and found out that Deucalion killed our mother and that the twins went with him." she says and pauses holding back tears and so is Stiles and the twins. I pull her into my lap holding her

"Deucalion killed our mother. He said he would leave everyone alone after we left with him" Aidan says quietly and Lydia rubs his leg unaware of her actions as Alex begins to finish her story

"When I came home and found out I told father what happen to me we moved to Beacon Hills. He gave me his wolf and said he didn't want it back and died his hair so no one would recognize him and changed his last name to Stilinski. Genim gave me his wolf and said kill Deucalion and come back with the twins but when I took his wolf his hair changed as well to the color of our mothers."

"Wait so this is Stiles" Lydia, Allison, Danny and the twins asks shouting pointing at Stiles and everyone nods smirking

"You pretend to be straight while looking like a loser wearing baggy clothes but when you get you wolf back you wear clothes that fit good and your gay. Hell you're a girl's wet dream" Lydia says then slaps him upside the head playfully


End file.
